Spray booths usually have little or no solvent reducing apparatus attached thereto, resulting in solvent or pollutant laden stack discharges into the atmosphere. If treatment of spray booth exhaust is employed, it typically comprises filtration, dry or wet, and/or various absorption methods, or direct flame incineration. These methods require significant capital outlay. In the case of incineration, large volumes of generated heat are typically discharged into the atmosphere.